


Breaking News

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-13
Updated: 2004-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post Ep toJefferson Lives





	Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Breaking News**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** CJ   
**Category(s):** Drabble   
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all.   
**Summary:** Post Ep to _Jefferson Lives_  
**Feedback:** Always appreciated.  
**Spoiler:** None.  
**Author's Note:** I’m not sure if she’s more confused by her concerns about Shareef, or by her feelings for Toby.

She doesn’t think she’s ever felt more alone.

The people who surround her, the friends and colleagues who are her touchstone, who define her thoughts and feelings, make her glad to be alive. They are mere shadows of themselves.

And the woman who has what she wants most of all (she knows this now, knows it in her bones and in her blood. It’s taken her by storm), this woman doesn’t want it. Or him. And there’s no way he can feel her need or hear her pain.

He wouldn’t know what to do with her.

It breaks her heart.


End file.
